


We are waiting for you

by Multi_love



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, fight, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_love/pseuds/Multi_love
Summary: After spending time with each other Alice and Fp are happier then ever. Especially after knowing they are expecting a little one. Now how will their friends and family going to react. Follow Alice and Fp and how they deal with a pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a Falice baby fic. I already have 3 chapters done that I will post.

Alice was sitting on the toilet seat waiting. She keept tapping her foot on the floor out of nervousness. She then started to tap her fingers on her legs.   
This can't happen she thought. It can't be. It was normal for women her age to be late, right? Who was she kidding, she wasn't that old. She looked at her phone and saw that 2 out of 3 minutes had passed. In a way she knew the answer. Her phone rang and she got up to the sink where she had put the white stick. She picked it up and  looked at it. Positive.   
In a way she had know that she was pregnant. It wasnt like she and Fp always had been careful. It wasn't always they had time to see each other and they used their time good. What woukd she do now?   
She was pregnant with her daughter's boyfriend's father, former high school lover and the man she loved. But they hadn't even really talked about their relationship. Both afraid of what the other would say if they reveled their feelings. She stood there watching the stick. She closed her eyes and then opend them again as it would make the stick disappear. It didn't. She put her hand on her stomach. She was pregnant. She couldn't help but smile, it wasn't the best situation but she was pregnant with his child. She stood there a while her hand on her stomach before taking the stick and cowering it with paper. She went out from the bathroom to her bedroom putting the stick in her bedside drawer. She made her way downstair where her daughter where sitting eating breakfasts. It was saturday morning and she didn't have school.  
\- Good morning mom.  
\- Good morning honey, she said with a smile.  
Betty looked at her mother.  
\- Is something going on, you look weirdly happy.  
\- What I can't be happy? Alice asked her daughter.  
\- It's just wierd but good to see, she looked at her mother.   
\- You got any plans for today? Alice asked.   
\- Not until afternoon, im going to Verinica's for the sleepover.   
\- Okay so why don't we do something before you head out?  
\- Like what?   
\- I don't know, maybe just watch a movie, like before?  
Alice and Betty used to watch movies together before their relationship got damaged and Betty started High school.  
\- Sure, Betty said after a while.  
\- What do you want to watch?  
\- I don't know, maybe The lion king, like before? Betty asked.  
\- Okay, witch one?  
\- All?  
\- Lets go, Alice said.  
They prepared some snacks before sitting down at the cauch starting the film.   
\- Mom  
\- Yeah honey?  
\- I'm really glad you are out from the farm.   
\- So am I, and I'm so sorry again for what I did and said to you.  
\- It's okay mom, I forgive you.  
Alice smiled at her daughter. She drew her to her and Betty put her head on her chest and Alice started   
strok her hair.  
After that Alice had sent Betty to the sisters and later visiting her she realized that she was doing everything wrong. She wanted to leave the farm but Edgat didn't let her. He blackmailed her with the shady man. But with the help of Fp, Betty and her friends they were able to get enough evidence that he was manipulating and brainwashing many people with some kind of drug and that he was the gargoyle king. And he was working with Hiram Lodge. Both of them were now behind bars. Veronica and Hermione were living alone and were building their relationship again as Betty and Alice. Alice didn't know how her relationship with her daughter will be when her secret comes out. But she shook those ideas out of her head and tried to enjoy the time she now had with Betty. She keep stroking her hair as they watched the movie. Both of their drinks and snacks finished but neither of them wanted to get up and destroy their moment. They watched the end of the first movie and then put on the second and third. Betty was still lying on Alice when the the last move finished. They stayed like that for a while before Betty got up and sat beside her mother.   
\- Thanks mom, for this.  
Alice smiled at her and put her hand on her cheek.   
\- Maybe we could do this some other time? She asked her.  
\- I would like that, Betty said and stood up.  
\- But now I really need to get up and get ready to go.  
\- Of course.  
So Betty got up to her room to get ready.  
Alice was still sitting on the couch when she saw that she got a text from Fp.

\- Hey baby, do you want to come over? Fp.  
\- Yes, I will se you in an hour? Alice.  
\- I'm waiting for you ❤ Fp.  
\- I have something to tell you. Alice  
She hesitated before sending the last message.  
\- Good or bad? Fp  
\- You have to wait and see. Alice.  
\- I'm waiting 😘 Fp  
\- See you soon ❤ Alice 

She heard her daughter come down and got up putting her phone in her pocket.   
\- I'm going now mom.  
-  Just be careful on the way.  
\- I will mom.  
\- Have fun she said as Betty walked out the door.   
Alice returned and walked up to her bedroom. She walked to her wardrobe searching for clothes. She picked a par of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She walked and sat down at her makeup table. She made her makeup easy, not much only a dark lipstick that sticks out. She brushed her hair and ran a hand threw it. She looked at the mirror and though it was good. She put on a pair of black sneakers and at last her serpent jacket. She had started to embrace her serpent side after leaving the farm. She was a serpent again, if she ever really left. She walked down and out of her house. She took her car and started to drive down to the south side. It didn't take long before she was infront of his trailer. She got up and walked to the door. She nocked and it didn't take long before the door opend and there stood Fp Jones smiling down at her.  
\- Al, he greeted  
\- Fp, she smiled.   
He captures her lips with his and she kissed him back. He drew back and made way for her to get in the trailer. She got in and sat down on the couch, he followed her and sat dow beside her.   
\- How are you? He asked her.  
\- Good, I had a really good time with Betty, we watched the lion king together, we haven't done anything like that for a while now.  
\- That's good! He smiled sweetly at her.   
\- Yeah I hope we can get back to how it was before. I miss that.   
\- You will, okay baby? He asked her and cuped her cheek.  
She nodded and leaned in on the touch. Her eyes were closed and Fp kissed her head. He put his head on hers and hugged her. They stayed like that for a while before Fp pulled away and got her to look at him.   
\- I love you.  
\- I love you too, she said and looked into his eyes. They leaned in and kissed again. Fp drew back again.  
\- You wanted to tell me something?  
\- Yeah, Alice said and started to get nervous.   
What if he didn't want this, what would she do then. She good up and paced up and down while playing with her hands.  
\- Al  
\- Ali   
\- Alice, Fp said firm but soft.  
That got her to stop and look at him.  
\- What is it, you can tell me.  
He put his arm on her shoulder.  
She looked at him and took a deep breath.  
\- I'm.. I'm pregnant Fp, Alice said quiet.   
\- What?  
Alice stepped back.   
\- Maybe I should go, you don't need to say anything.  
But Fp captured her arm before she could leave.   
\- Are you sure? He asked her.  
\- Yes.   
Fp smile grew bigger at that.   
\- I'm going to be a father again?  
\- Yes.  
He looked at her with a smile on his face. She then realized that he was happy and not angry. He lifted her up and spinned a lap before putting her down again. She was laughing when he bent down and kissed her. He then put his forhead on hers.   
\- I love you so much.  
\- I love you to, she breathed out.  
He captured her lips with his again. This time wilder. He made his way down her jawline to her neck. She jumped up and put her legs around his waist. His moth made it to hers and they were kissing again. The kiss was messy and noses were bumping each other. He pinned her to a wall and kissed her again, holding her secure. He drew back and looked at her.  
\- You know this is how we ended in this situation he grinned at her.   
\- No shit sherlock, she rolled her eyes.   
\- You do know what this means.  
\- What? She asked him a bit annoyed.  
She didn't wan't to talk right now.  
\- We won't need to be careful now, no need of thinking about what could happen if we aren't careful.  
\- Oh really, that's what you get from this.   
\- That and more, he grinned at her.   
\- Fp  
\- Yeah?  
\- Shut up, Alice said who was getting impatient.  
He didn't need to be told again as he started to kiss her and they made their way to his bedroom closing the door after them.

..................

Fp was stroking her bare shoulder. She was sleeping peacefully, her head on his chest like a pillow. He loved seeing her like this. Happy. He ran his fingers through her hair and he noticed her starting to wake up. She slowly opend her eyes and looked up at him.  
\- Hey baby, he said and kissed her head.  
\- Hey.  
\- How are you?  
\- I'm great, she answerd and smiled.  
He stroke her shoulder again, made his way down her arm and then rested his hand on her belly. He pulled of the cowers. She was only wearing  her panties and his t-shirt that was way to big for her. He lifted up the shirt and put his hand on her stomach stroking it. She smiled down at him.   
\- I love you, he said to her stomach.  
\- Jonsey you know it can't her you?  
\- It doesn't matter, I will always love you and the baby.  
He smiled at her and got up to give her a passionate kiss. His hand never left her stomach. He then kissed her her forhead, her nose, her lips and made his way down. He stopped when he was above her belly. He looked at it before kissing it. He then looked up and saw her staring at him.   
\- I'm really happy Al.  
\- Me too.   
He went up to her and she put her head on his shoulder. His hand went to her stomach stroking it.   
\- We are going to be a family Jonesy.  
\- I know baby.  
He kissed her head.  
\- And I can't wait for this one to come, Fp said.   
They ignored the issue of their children dating for the time. They didn't want to think about anything but each other right now.


	2. Appointment

Alice woke up in her bed in the morning. She stretched her arms out before letting them fall down on the mattress. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10. She stood up to make her way downstairs when she felt an urge to pucke. She rushed to the toilet and got there in time to empty her stomach. She sat there a while before getting up to watch her mouth and face. She looked herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess but she couldn't really care right now. Morning sickness was a thing she didn't miss about being pregnant. She put her hand on her stomach rubbing it.  
She went out the bathroom and went downstairs not bothering to fix herself. She went down and made herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. She wasn't in the mood to eat but knew she had to have something as she was eating for two right now. She made her self a sandwich and sat down again. She heard Betty coming downstairs and smiled at her daughter.  
\- You really are sleeping in now days mom.  
\- Well I haven't been able to do that in a long time, it feels good.  
It's true. She was always up early but liked sleeping in and she was pregnant and thought she deserves it. Not that her daughter knew.  
\- Shouldn't you be in school?  
\- I'm going but out first lesson teacher called us yesterday and said she was sick.  
\- Well you better get going before you get late.  
\- Okay mom, Betty said and grabbed an apple before heading out for school.  
Alice eat and drank her breakfast before getting up and sitting down at the couch. She grabbed her computer and started to work on an article. When Hiram had gone to prison Hermione got the Register. She sold it to Alice in a really cheap price. Alice was now the owner to the Register. She got ride of everything and everyone who was connected to Hal and Hiram. She was only writing what was going on in town. She never bashed on the serpents or the southside, the opposite she was helping the southside however she could. She was writing the article when she heard a nock on the door. She got up to open it and found a smiling Fp.  
\- Hey baby.  
\- Hey, she said and dragged him in to the house before closed the door.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- I just wanted to se how you were, he said and bent down and kissed her.  
\- I have missed you, Alicd smiled at him.  
\- I missed you to, so much Ali!  
\- Oh really  
\- Yeah  
\- She smirked at him.  
He put his hand on her stomach.  
\- How are this one?  
\- Good, giving me some sickness thats all.  
She saw his face change into concern in a flash.  
\- Are you okay?  
\- Yes Fp, it's only morning sickness, nothing I haven't dealt with before.  
\- Okay, I trust you.  
She could see the relief on his face.  
\- You're so sweet, she put her hand on his cheek.  
They closed the gap between them self and started to kiss. Out of nowhere Alice could feel a strong smell. She pulled back and put her hand on her mouth. She rushed to the sink in the kitchen. She felt a par of soft hands pull her hair back and rub her back. She washed her mouth when she was done and turned around to Fp.  
\- Well that's a turn off, she laughed.  
Fp smiled at her.  
\- Could you do me a favour.  
\- Yeah.  
\- Can you please not wear that cologne when you visit me.  
\- It was my cologne?  
\- Yeah it started it.  
\- I'm sorry, she could see the guilt on his face.  
\- Hey, it's okay, like I said it's just morning sickness its normal.  
\- Sure  
\- Fp  
\- I just hate seeing you getting hurt.  
Alice face soften up at that.  
\- It's okay, why don't we go and sitt down at the couch?  
He nodded and she dragged him there. She sat down and he took the place beside her. She put her head on his chest and he brushed her hair with his hand, the other hand found it's way to her belly. She felt so comfortable there with him.  
\- We have to tell the kids soon Alice  
\- I know  
\- Alice  
\- I don't want to destroy this, you and me, Betty and I are finally getting along.  
\- And if you won't tell her, and keep it a secret she will just be more angry.  
Alice got up from her warm place and sat facing him.  
\- How do I tell her, them that I'm pregnant with her boyfriend's father's child? How am I supposed to say that.  
\- We won't be able to hide this forever.  
\- I know, she said with a sight and layed back on him.  
\- We can wait a little bit more, Fp then said.  
She smiled at him and he kissed her head. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while.  
\- Do you have an appointment?  
\- Yeah I booked one for thursday this week.  
\- Do you want me to come with you, I could If you want it.  
\- Of course I want it. I want you to be with us, always.  
\- Okay.  
\- You weren't there with Charles, you couldn't, so I want you here now, she said in a sad voice.  
\- I will, of course I will, he assured her.  
They layed there in each other arms for a few hours until Alice spoke up.  
\- I think you should go, Betty will be home soon.  
\- I don't want to he complained.  
Instead of leaving he sat up and crached their lips together. Alice didn't take long before responding. He hoverd over her, her back against the couch. He started kissing her neck. Alice were enjoying it but remember that anytime her daughter could walk in that door. She used her hands to push him away.  
\- I would love to Fp but we can't, she said while fixing her hair.  
\- Fine, Fp said and got up.  
She followed him to the door. He opend the door and looked at her. He kissed her soft on the lips before walking away. Alice sighted. She was tired of hiding this but she knew they didn't have another choice. And as Alice knew it didn't take a long time before her youngest came home.  
\- Hey mom  
\- Hey honey  
\- I'm going to go do my homework, we have a test tomorrow.  
\- Okay, dinner will be ready in a few hours.  
Betty nodded and headed upstairs. Alice went into the kitchen to prepare for dinner. She seatled on spaghetti bolognese, she knew her daughter loved it. A hour passed and she sett the food on the table. She went to the stairs and called for Betty.  
It wasn't long before both were sitting and eating.  
\- How is it going in school?  
\- It's good, me and Jug are still working on the paper.  
\- Good, I don't want to to quite the thing you love.  
They continued their meal and having small talk. Betty then excused herself to go study more. Alice went to countinue writing her article.

...........

It was thursday and Alice was feeling nervous. She hadn't gone to an appointment in almost 16 years. She was waiting for Fp to pick her up. She looked at the clock and saw it was 09:35. He should be here soon. And just as that she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door and opend it.  
\- You're here, good, she said and grabbed her purse. He quickly kissed her lips before walking to his truck. They got in and started drive. They got to the hosbital and got in to the baby sektion. They waited until it was their turn. The doctor called them and they got in to a room.  
\- You can lie down Miss Smith.  
Alice did as she was told. They started to check her stomach and baby. He turned the screen on and they could see their baby. Or what whould one day be a baby. Fp didn't really know what he saw. He had done this 3 times now and was still clueless. You're 6 weeks ahead and this little one seems fine. Fp kissed the top of Alice head and were holding her hand.  
\- There is nothing more left here, your baby is fine and healthy, you should go to the nurse so that they can give you another appointment in a few weeks he said and smield. He then left the couple to have some alone time. Alice sat up and Fp stood infron of her.  
\- Our baby is healthy and good he smiled down at her. He bent down and kissed her. He could feel her smile against the kiss.  
He drew back and put his hand on the bed still standing infront of her.  
\- We should go, Alice said.  
\- Okay he said and Alice kissed him before jumping of the bed. Fp grabbed her hand before leaving the building and getting into his truck.  
\- You want to go to pops? He asked her before turning on the engine.  
\- Sure, she smiled and pulled on her seatbelt.  
They started to drive and talked on the way. They were soon pulling in the dinners parking space. They got out of the car and made their way inside the dinner taking a booth at the far end. It was a risk being out in the open like this. Anyone could se them but they wanted to celebrate in a way and pops was the perfect place.

Pop saw them enter and made his way to them.  
\- Hey pops! They both said and smiled up at him.  
\- Hey, it's a change seeing you here alone.  
\- It is, Fp said and took her hand.  
\- You two back together, he asked them seeing their hands.  
\- We are, Fp answerd his question.  
\- But please don't tell our kids or anyone for that matter.  
\- I won't, he assured them.  
\- So what can I get you, your usual?  
\- You still remember? Alice questioned him.  
\- How could I forget, you were my favorite and usual costumer before your son took your place.  
\- Like father like son, Alice patted his cheek.  
\- Yes our special will do.  
\- I will be right back with it.  
He left the couple alone to get their food done. There weren't many people there so they were keept alone. Pop came with their food. Two burgers, one basked of fries and 1 chocolate milkshake for Alice and one vanilla for Fp.  
\- I can't believe this Fp, we are having a baby.  
\- Well, I won't lie and say that I haven't dreamed about this.  
\- Me too, she peeked him on the lips before stealing one of his fries.  
\- You always steal.  
\- That is the fun, she said and took another frie.  
She sipped on her milkshake and feelt him looking at her.  
\- What?  
\- You're just cute.  
\- She rolled her eyes but was failing with hiding a smile.  
He squashed her cheek before kissing it.  
He then went for his milkshake. Took a sip before finishing his burger. He went to drink his milkshake but saw Alice taking it from him taking a sip, looking up at him playing innocent.  
\- And you still steal my milkshakes, like always.  
\- I'm feeding your child, don't complain.  
He smirked at her as he saw her finish his milkshake.  
\- Dork  
\- Take that back, she threatened.  
\- Can't do.  
She narrowed her eyes at him pretending to be angry.  
\- Come on Al.  
She turned from him feeling him closing in to her.  
\- Come on I know you like it.  
She remind silence.  
\- Baby  
\- Baby  
He sighted and hugged her from behind, putting his hand on her belly.  
He kissed her cheek and saw her turn to him smiling.  
\- You are evil, he said.  
\- Awww don't be sad baby.  
He smiled as they went in for a slow kiss.  
\- I love you  
\- I love you more, she said  
\- Not possible.  
\- Let's not start that, she said and finished his milkshake. They sat there a while before heading out hand in hand. Pop looked at them smiling remembering those two as teenagers. They were in and out this place constantly for weeks either with friends or alone. He was happy that they were together again. He knew they belonged together. He saw them drive away and went back to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no ide about pregnancy and stuff only the small things I Google so sorry if anything is wrong.


	3. Are we really done?

Alice opend the door and got in with Fp behind her. She was laughing at something he said. A big smile at her face. But the happiness didn't last long as she saw her daughter and Jughead when they entered the living room.  
\- Betty hey, greated Alice  
\- Dad, Jughead looked at his father.  
\- Jug.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- I was looking for something in the store and Alice said she had it so I came with her, he came up with a quick lie.  
Jugehad raised a eyebrow knowing that his father was lying. Betty was quiet the whole time.  
\- What's wrong Betty? her mother asked her.  
\- What's wrong! She said raising her voice.  
Jughead put his hand on her shoulder comforting her. She never looked at her mother.  
Alice looked at her daughter shocked.  
What was going on. They had a good time last time when they talked. What made them take a step back.  
\- Betty talk to me please, Alice said nervous.  
Betty finally looked at Alice. Her blue eyes were cold and Alice could feel them bore inte her. She felt Fp look between them.  
\- I can't believe you! Betty said looking straight into her mother's eyes.  
\- I really don't know what's going on with you Betty, Alice said and put down her purse on the table.  
\- You really don't?  
\- No  
\- You have no ide?  
\- Betty how could I know, I'm not a mind reader, Alice said starting to become irritated.  
Betty's eyes shot daggers at her mother. She quickly stood up took out something from her backpocked slamming it onto the table. Alice eyes widened at the sight. There were her pregnancy test. The white stick showing 2 lines.  
\- This isn't mine mom, so who could it be, Betty who was now sitting beside her boyfriend again spoke up.  
Alice reminded quiet. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes reminded glued on the test.  
\- I was searching the house for some batteries when I found this.  
\- Betty  
\- What mom, what excuse do you have now.  
Alice felt so stupid. Here she was, her daughter lecturing her about her "mistakes"  
She finally was able to say something.  
\- Betty this is none of your business.  
\- Ohh I think it is. My mother is pregnant! Pregnant with my boyfriend's father's child! Betty snapped.  
At that Fp looked at Betty and then at his son.  
\- What? Alice asked her eyes wide again.  
\- You don't think I figured it out.  
\- How did you? Fp asked.  
It was Jugheads turn to answer.  
\- We had our suspicions of you, you always found excuses do be here dad, Jughead said angry.  
\- This only confirmed things.  
\- I'm sorry, Alice tried.  
\- Sorry won't cut it, Jughead said.  
\- I thought we were good again mom. I had hoped that all this time that you would have told me the truth but yet again you lied.  
\- Betty, Alice felt her eyes water.  
Betty was facing her gaze down, her head bowed. She lifted her head and a tear escaped her eye.  
\- I thought the lying was done between us, she said and stood up.  
She passed her mother and Alice grabbed ahold of her arm.  
\- No! Betty shook herself free.  
She looked at her mother for a time before turning around running up the stairs. Jughead stood up.  
\- You messed up bad, he said with anger in his voice before following his girlfriend. Alice put her head in her hands as she made her way to the couch siting down. Fp was quick to be at her side.  
\- Alice, he said and tried to make her look at him.  
\- Baby please.  
She shook her head but took away her hand to bury her head into his shoulder. He put his arms around her holding her close. He heard her crying as he pulled back, held her chin up to look at her.  
\- They will be okay, he said softly to her.  
\- They hate us  
\- They don't hate us  
\- They do Fp, they hate us, did you not see them?  
\- I saw but they will be okay  
\- I messed up!  
\- Alice they will get over it!  
\- I don't know if they will.  
\- Alice  
\- I can't lose my daughter again, I can't  
\- Baby you won't, we just need to give them some time.  
She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.  
\- Maybe we shouldn't do this, she said and opend her eyes again.  
\- What are you saying? FP questioned her.  
\- Maybe we aren't meant to be.  
\- You aren't meaning this.  
\- Do you think I want this? She said while a tear rolled down her face. He wiped away the tear from her chin and cuped it. She leaned in on the touch.  
\- Don't do this to me Alice, he whispered.  
\- I have to  
\- You don't  
\- It's for the kids  
-  They will be okay  
\- You care about Jughead  
\- He is my world  
\- Then we need to do this, she forced herself to say and pushed herself from him.  
She looked at his face and saw tears forming.  
\- Alice please  
\- Please don't make this harder then it has to be.  
\- Let's not make the mistakes we did back in the day. Let's not repeat our mistakes.  
\- It's not a mistake if we do it for the kids.  
She stood up, wanting space between them because she knew she would easily fall into his arms.  
He followed he lead and stood infront of her.  
He put his hands on her cheeks.  
\- Fp please, she begged him.  
He looked into her eyes and backed away.  
\- Fine, he said with a broken voice.  
\- I should go.  
He made his way to the door and opend it. He lingered at the doorway, looked back at her before heading out to his truck driving away.  
Alice put her hand over her mouth holding in a sob. She sat down again at the sofa. She put her hand other hand on her stomach. She was silently crying alone. She looked at the door where he had gone out. She wished he was here but he couldn't. Not if she wanted to have a relationship with her daughter. She needed to talk with her. She stood up and walked up to Betty's bedroom. She knocked on the door before getting in. The two teenagers looked at her. They were siting on Betty's bed, Jugheads hand on her shoulder. Alice wiped away her tears before talking.  
\- Can we talk, Betty? Alice asked her.  
Betty looked at her mother before turning to her boyfriend then to her mother again.  
\- Sure  
\- Do you want me to stay? Jughead asked.  
\- No I will talk to you tomorrow.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yeah, Betty answers and kissed him.  
He walked towards Alice stopping infront of him  
\- Where is my..  
\- He went home, she cut him.  
\- Okay, he turned to Betty, said goodbye and left the house.  
Alice walked towards Betty.  
\- Can I sit down?  
Betty didn't say anything so she sat down.  
\- Betty I'm so sorry.  
\- How could you mom? Betty finally spoke tears in her eyes.  
\- It's my boyfriend's father!  
\- I know honey but..  
\- No but, she looked down at her mother's stomach.  
\- And now you're carrying his child, Betty whispered.  
She looked up at her mother again.  
\- Honey I'm really sorry, I never ment to hurt you.  
\- I know.  
\- I didn't plan for this Betty  
\- Do you want it, do you want a baby with him.  
\- I, yes, she admitted.  
Betty nodded her eyes.  
\- So what are you together or was it just sex?  
\- It wasn't only sex, It never was only that. I love him Betty, Alice said with tears in her eyes.  
Betty nodded her eyes.  
\- But you don't have to worry now.  
\- What? Betty asked.  
\- I broke it off with him.  
\- Why? Betty asked shocked.  
\- You, I would do anything for you.  
\- Did you really?  
Alice nodded her head as a yes.  
\- For me.  
\- I may love him Betty but I love no one as much as I love you and Polly.  
\- And I guess this one, Betty said referring to her baby   
\- Yes.  
They sat in silence until Betty spoke up.  
\- Do you regret this mom?  
\- Regret what?  
\- This life, I know this isn't the real you, she said and looked aroud her room.  
\- I regret hiding my true self, yes.  
\- You loved him when you were in high school right?  
\- I think I did, yes.  
\- Then do you regret us, do you ever regretting leaving Fp to go with Hal.  
Her question pained Alice. Was this what she were thinking. That Alice didn't want her.  
\- Betty no never, she said firm but soft.  
\- Do I regret some things that I did, yes but I don't regret getting together with Hal. Because it gave me you and Polly and I couldn't ask for more. I would do everything again if it meant getting you two.  
Alice felt tears sliding down her cheeks.  
\- Betty I love you.  
\- I love you to mom, Betty said with a small voice.  
She drew Betty into a hug holding her thight and close. Alice stroked Betty's hair. She later drew back to look at her daughter. Both of them had tears in their eyes and ruined makeup.  
\- You should talk with him, Jughead and I talked about it and we saw how happy you guys were. We figured to give you two a chance.  
Alice looked at her daughter surprised.  
\- Really?  
\- Yes.  
\- You deserve happiness.  
Alice smiled and put her hand on Betty's cheek.  
\- How far along are you?  
\- Around 10 weeks.  
\- 10 weeks? Betty's eyes grew wide.  
\- Yes  
\- May I? Betty asked and reached her hand out.  
Alice nodded and put her hand on Alice's belly.  
\- I will probably show more in a few weeks.  
She drew back her hand and looked at her mother.  
\- It will take a time to get used to but I'm happy for you mom.  
\- Thank you Betty.  
\- You should talk with him.  
\- I will, but I only want to be with you know. They went in for another hug not releasing each other for a while

.......................

Jughead opend the trailer door and went in. He saw his father sitting on the couch. He walked towards Fp and took a seat beside him.  
\- We broke it of, Fp was the first one to speak.  
\- What? Jughead asked.  
\- Me and Alice, she didn't want to ruin it for you. Fp finaly looked at his son.  
\- And she has a point, I want you to be happy and you are that with Betty.  
\- That doesn't mean you have to break up.  
Fp looked at his son confused.  
\- What?  
\- Betty and I talked and figured out that you deserve a second chance. It will be wierd but maybe we can work this out.  
\- Are you serious?  
\- Yeah, I mean we aren't the happiest that our parents are together but we se that you are happy.  
\- Thanks Jug, Fp said and smiled at him.  
\- Can I ask you something?  
\- Sure  
\- Did you ever regret getting with mom instead of Alice.  
\- Never, Fp said firm.  
\- You and Jellybean are the world to me. I wouldn't trade you for anything. You understand?  
\- Yeah  
Fp gave him a quick hug before standing up.  
\- Are you going to talk with her?  
\- I am.  
\- Good luck  
\- Thanks, Fp smirked at his son before walking out of the trailer in to his truck.  
He wrote her a quick message.

Fp: Ali can we talk?  
Alice: Yeah I want that.  
Fp: See you at sweet water river in 30?  
\- I will se you there. 

Fp stared the engine and drove to the river. He parked his car and walked on the sand. He was early so he sat on down and waited fonrher. He watched the water and got lost in his thoughts until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw her sitting next to him.  
\- Hey  
\- Hey, he looked at her.  
\- I talked with Betty and she said she and Jughead are okay with this.  
\- I know, I talked with Jughead.  
\- Fp I'm sorry  
\- I'm not angry at you, I know why you did it.  
\- I don't want to lose what I have with Jughead either.  
\- So what are we going to do now?  
\- I don't know Alice.  
\- Do you still want to try this out.  
\- Do I still want to try it out? She looked down when he said that.  
He put his hand under her chin lifting it so she would look at him.  
\- Of course I want, how could I not.  
He looked at her lips and kissed them.  
\- I'm crazy about you Alice Smith , he whispers into the kiss.  
She kissed him again, soft but filled with lust. Alice drew back and put her forhead against his.  
\- I love you so much, she whispered.  
\- I love you to  
\- So we are doing this again?  
\- Yes, Alice answered.  
Fp looked down at her stomach and put his hand in it rubbing her stomach. He then put his head on her lap, his hand still on her stomach. She stroke his hair, kissing his head once in a while. They sat there in silence just enjoying each other presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was an emotional one. But Fp and Alice are strong and they go through everything together.


	4. Old friends

Alice was sitting on her bed holding her phone. Her hand hovered over a name. She missed Hermione, she missed her friend. She looked at the name and were tempted to call her. But they hadn't really been friendly in a while. What if Hermione didn't want anything to do with her. She closed her phone and threw it on her bed. She sensed someone looking at her so she looked towards the door and saw Fp standing there. He walked towards her and took a place beside her.   
\- Hey what's going on?  
\- Nothing, nothing, she said and put some hair behind her ear.   
\- Alice  
She looked up at him before speaking.   
\- It's just when I was with Hal and was the nasty Alice Cooper no one liked, I didn't have any friends really and I miss having friends. But Hal didn't want to focus I'm that.  
-  I still want to kill him.  
She smiled up at him.  
\- Is it friends you miss or someone special.  
\- Hermione, I know we haven't talked much since High school but I miss her.  
\- Then why don't you go talk with her?  
\- Talk to her?  
\- Yeah go to the pembroke.  
\- I don't know.  
\- Come on, I will drop you off on my way to work.  
\- You sure? She asked.  
\- I am  
\- Okay then  
\- Good!   
\- You're to sweet, Alice said and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her back before he drew back.  
\- I think you should get ready, I need to leave soon.  
She nodded and got up. She stood infront of her mirror. She took her pajamas shirt of and was left in her bra. He looked at her body before his eyes rested on her stomach. You could now see a small bump starting to form. He walked towards her and put his hand in her belly. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. He dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach. He stood up again and kissed her on the lips. He looked at her before making his way out of the room to leave her to get ready. She stood infront of the mirror holding her stomach. She opend her dresses and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a soft black sweater that coverd up her belly. You wouldn't be able to tell that she was pregnant if you didn't already know or saw her bare stomach. She brushed her hair and put on some makeup and made her way downstairs. It had been 3 weeks since Jughead and Betty had figured our their secret. She saw them sitting close together eating breakfast. Fp was sitting infron of them. She made her way to him and took a seat beside him.   
\- Good morning kids  
\- Good morning, they said even.  
\- You have something planned today? Alice asked them.  
\- No probably only hanging here.   
\- Okay,  
\- Are you going somewhere?  
\- Me and Fp are heading out..  
\- Please don't say that you are going somewhere to get some alone time, Betty said.   
The kids may know that their parents are dating but that didn't mean they liked seeing them together. Jughead had come up with th rule that the adults had to keep to them self when they were in the same room and they accepted it.   
\- No Betty, Alice said and rolled her eyes.  
\- I will just go to work and drop of your mom at Hermiones.  
\- Are you going over to Miss Gomez?  
\- Yeah I want to talk to her and I see she changed her name.  
\- Veronica says she doesn't want to have anything to do with Hiram anymore.  
\- That's understandable, Alice said.  
\- Al, we kneed to get going  
\- Okay she got up.  
\- Have fun kids but no funny business, she warned them.   
They walked out of the kitchen but heard Betty shout.  
\- The same goes for you!  
Alice rolled her eyes and Fp smirked at her. They left the house and got in Fp's truck. He started the engine and started to drive. He dropped her off infront of the Pembroke. She kissed him before she went out of the car. She watched him drive of and made her way to the door. She drew in a breath and rang the doorbell. It didn't take long before the door opend and a raven haired girl opend the door. The younger version of the woman she was looking for.  
\- Miss Smith? Veronica said confused but put on a smile.  
\- Hello Veronica.  
\- Can I do something for you? Veronica asked polite.  
\- Is your mother home?   
\- She is, come in, Veronica said and moved out of the way to let the older woman in. She closed the door and started to walk. Alice went after her until they went into the living room. Hermione was sitting and talking to a black haird boy.   
\- Mom, you got a visitor, Veronica said and made her way and sat beside Reggie and played with his hands.  
\- Alice, what a surprise.  
\- Trust me it was a surprise I made it here.  
-Mom, we will go out to pops, you don't need anything right?  
\- No but don't stay out to late.  
\- I won't.  
\- Bye mom, miss Smith  
\- Bye Miss Gomez, Miss Smith the teenegers said. Veronica took her boyfriend's hand and led him out of the house.  
\- So to what do I own the pleasure? Hermione said and gestured Alice to take a seat. Alice took a seat infront of  Hermione.   
\- Nothing really.  
Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
\- So you aren't here to get some information, then why are you here?  
\- To be honest Hermione, I only want to talk. I missed our time in high school, Alice confessed.  
Hermione's face soften up.  
\- So have I.  
\- You have?  
\- I have, having Hiram Lodge as husband didn't really make people like you, whatever or not you are the mayor.  
\- How do you think it was being married to Hal Cooper and later the black hood.  
\- I'm sorry we haven't talked about that, how are you?   
\- I'm fine, dealing with some help, Alice smirked at her.  
\- With some help? Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
\- Yeah  
\- Who is it? Hermione asked.   
\- We know him really well.  
\- Don't tell me it's Fred?   
\- What no! Alice made a face.  
\- Oh good.  
\- And I know you two still like each other.  
\- We don't.  
\- You can't lie to me.  
\- Okay but who is this guy? Hermione changed the subject.  
\- We were together  
\- No! It can't be! Hermiones eyes widened.  
\- Fp Jones! she exclaimed.  
\- Yes! Alice smile was big.  
\- I can't believe it!  
\- Well it is.  
\- But your kids?  
\- They know, they didn't really like it at first so we broke it of but the kids said they were okay with it.  
\- They are really okay with it?  
\- I mean it's still a little bit awkward but yeah they are.  
\- That's great!  
\- It is.  
\- That calls for celebration!  
\- No not needed, Alice was quick to say.   
\- Of course it is, what do you want, wine? I have red and white, whiskey, you can choose.  
\- No I can't have alcohol, Alice said and shook her head.  
\- Okay, do you want coffee?   
\- I prefer not to drink that.  
\- Why? Hermione eyed her suspicuely.  
\- Oh nothing, Alice said to quick.  
\- You know you weren't the best liar when it came to me.  
Alice reminded silent. Hermione looked her in the eyes.  
\- What aren't you telling me.  
Hermione stood up and walked towards her. She took the seat beside her. She looked her up and down.  
\- It can't be? Hermione said and looked into Alice eyes.  
\- Are you pregnant Alice? Hermione asked.  
Alice reminded silent before speaking.  
\- I am!  
\- You are! Hermione shouted and had a huge smile in her face.  
\- Is it Fp's?   
Alice tilted her head and raised a eyebrow.   
\- Of course it is.   
\- Does he know?  
\- He does.  
\- Al I'm so happy for you! Her old nickname for her friend rolled out easily.   
\- How far are you?   
\- Around 13 weeks.  
\- This is amazing!  
\- We will finally raise a child together, Alice said with a sad smile. She would never forget her first born. Her little baby boy. Hermione put her hand on Alice back for comfort.   
\- You will raise him or her perfect together.   
\- What if I do mistakes like I did with Polly and Betty.  
\- You won't because you are with Fp, he isn't controlling like Hal or anyone else you were with. And it's okay to make mistakes Alice, we all are humans.   
\- Thank you.  
Hermione nodded.  
\- It's starting to get like high school, you pregnant, you and Fp, both of us having our names back. Sierra and Tom's wedding isn't far away.   
\- The only thing is you and Fred, Alice said.  
\- No Alice  
\- Why not? If you are worried about Veronica you shouldn't, she seems to have fun with Reggie.  
\- It's not that  
\- Then what?  
\- He probably hates me.  
\- He doesn't.  
\- We almost destroyed his life and he knows everything.  
She had told him about everything including the october surprise. They hadn't talked since.  
\- Hiram almost did that, he controlled you, don't beat yourself up for that.   
\- Doesn't mean he doesn't hate me.  
\- Fred Andrew's doesn't hate easily especially if that person is Hermine Gomez.  
\- I don't know, we already tried once last year.  
\- Love doesn't have count, and again Hiram was still in your life.   
\- You are a smart woman Alice Smith.  
\- I am.  
\- May I? Hermione asked and lifted her hand. Alice nodded and took Hermiones hand putting it on her stomach. Hermione smiled up at her.   
\- A little one is baking in there.  
\- Yeah, Alice laughed.  
She pulled away her hand.   
\- Are you sure you don't want anything?   
\- Actually do you have pickels?   
\- Pickels? Hermione raised her eyebrow.   
\- Baby wants  
\- I think we have, let me check.   
She got up and went to the kitchen. It didn't take her long before returning with a pickle jar. She sat down and handed Alice the jar. Alice opend the jar and took a pickle and took a bit of it. She had never really liked pickles but she had always craved them, in all 4 of her pregnancys. Hermione was watching her eating.  
\- What?   
\- Nothing  
Alice took another bite of her pickle looking up at Hermione.  
\- I always craved peanut butter when I was pregnant.   
\- Don't you hate peanuts?  
\- Yeah I might doesn't mean Veronica didn't like them, she said with a smile.  
\- Fp always looks at me weird when I want something, she said and finished her pickle picking up a second one.  
\- I mean to be fair I have asked for some wierd stuff. I once wanted a pickle and melt chocolate combined.  
He may have seemed wierd out but at least he gave it to me.   
\- That's good.  
\- Yeah. She said smiling.  
\- How long have you been together?   
\- We started to date around 2 months after the revel of the black hood.  
\- Really?   
\- Yeah so around 6 months now.  
\- I love him Hermione.  
\- I don't think you ever did.  
\- I guess I never did.  
\- And he never stopped loving you.   
\- I know you never stopped loving someone, Alice said smiling.  
\- Alice not again.   
\- Oh come on, you like him, he likes you just talk to him.  
\- No  
\- Please  
\- No  
\- Come on Hermione  
\- I said no.  
\- Please  
\- no   
\- Please for me, Alice begged with big eyes.  
\- How can I say no to a pregnant woman, Hermione sighed in defeat.  
\- Yes! Alice exclaimed.  
\- Okay don't be so happy.   
\- Why don't you come over to mine sometime and that would give you an excuse to talk with him.  
\- Sure Alice.  
\- Good.   
The two woman sat their talking like old friends until the door opend. They turned their heads to the door and saw the kids walking in. Veronica and Reggie holding hands, Jughead and Betty after them and Arche was walking behind them all. He didn't like Veronica anyone but it was still a little bit awkward seeing her with someone else so he keept his distance from them.   
\- Hey kids the two woman greated.  
\- Hey, Veronica said.  
\- You are still here mom?  
\- I am.  
\- Is that a jar of pickles, Jughead pointed at the jar in Alice hands.   
\- It is, you want some.  
Jughead shrugged his shoulder but took one and began eating on it. The kids sat down around them.   
\- What are you still doing here mom?  
\- Just talking with an old friend Betty.   
\- Of everything pickels? Jughead asked.  
\- The baby wants it, don't ask me why.  
\- The baby want it?  
\- Yeah reminds me of you Betty, you made me crave all kinds of stuff combined with pickels.  
Veronica giggled at that.  
\- Oh you weren't better Mija.  
\- What? Veronica asked.  
\- You were a peanut butter monster. I hated peanuts but ate them for you.   
\- I'm pretty sure you Archie ware a ice cream monster, especially tastes like cherry and chocolate.   
Just as she said that the door bell rang and Veronica got up.   
\- I will get it, she walked away and returned soon with two other people.   
Fp and Fred. Fred walked and sat beside his son.   
\- Hey kids  
\- Hermione, he looked at her.  
\- Fred, Hermione said and smield.   
Fp looked around until his eyes landed on a certain blondie. He walked towards her.  
\- Hey, Alice said and smiled up at him.   
\- Hey, he leans in and kissed her. Their kids were grimacing in the background but they didn't really care. But they had also forgotten that there were other people in the room.  
The kids looked at them surprised.  
\- Miss Smith and Mister Jones? Reggie exclaimed confused.  
\- Yes they are together get over it. Betty said.   
\- I mean them being together isn't the bigges, Jughead said.   
\- I mean mom being pregnant is big.  
\- Wait what? Veronica exclaimed  
\- Now I'm confused, I had seen Fp borrow my ladder to get into your room Alice so that I had figured out but you are pregnant?   
\- yes I am.  
\- Wow, Archie said.   
They all looked at Betty and Jughead but the kids just shrugged their shoulders.   
\- You know what? Alice asked.  
\- No, Fp smirked at her.  
\- You weren't supposed to answer that.  
\- I know,  
Alice glared at him.   
\- Okay love birds enough, what is it? Fred asked.  
\- I just thought that all of us could celebrate Christmas together, it would be fun!  
\- That's a great idea, Hermione said happy.  
\- Yeah I like that, Fp said soft and looked at her.  
He only wanted to spent Christmas with her so this was an amazing idea.  
\- Okay then we have a plan, Alice said.  
\- Should we do it at your place? Hermione asked.   
\- I don't know I was thinking at either yours or Fred's. I don't really want to be in that house.  
\- We could do it here, Hermione said and smiled at her.  
\- Yeah thanks, Alice said, she put her hand on top of Fp's who had put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  
\- Okay then here it will be, Hermione said.   
\- You can come to if you want, Veronica said and squeezed Reggies hand.  
\- No it's okay I don't want to intrude.  
\- No it's okay you wont intrude Reggie, Hermione said.  
\- Then okay, he said and smiled at Hermione and then at Veronica.  
\- Could we ask if Cheryl and Toni would want to come? Jughead asked.  
\- It's just with Cheryl's mom and everything, he continued.  
\- Yeah why not if they want to, said Hermione.   
\- Thanks.  
\- It's been a long time since we sat down and talked like this, Hermione said.  
\- To long, Alice said.  
Fred and Fp nodded their heads in agreement.  
\- Let's keep in touch, Alice said.  
The others smiled at her and they stayed like that just talking with each other. They were happy again. They got their old high school friends back and they loved each other a lot.


	5. Christmas

Alice knocked on the door to the Pembroke and waited for it to open. She and Betty had decided to go and help Hermione and Veronica prepere for the Christmas dinner. It didn't take long for Hermione to open the door and let them in. They went in to the living room. The Lodge women had already decorated the house with a tree and other Christmas decoration.  
\- You didn't need to come, said Hermione.  
\- It was my idea so of course we will help.  
\- Hey Miss Smith, Veronica came into the room.  
\- Hello Veronica.  
\- B, Veronica said and hugged her friend.  
\- So what's left to do? asked Alice.  
\- We just need to prepere the last food and put the turkey in the oven.  
\- Then let's go to the kitchen Alice said.  
They walked into the kitchen.  
\- Fp would had come if he wasn't at work.  
\- And Jug is with the serpents, he said he wanted to help but couldn't.  
\- It's okay, you are enough and it would be crowded with to many people.  
They started to prepere the dinner. Hermione put the turkey in the oven and started to bake some brownies.  
\- Girls could one of you make the an applepie?  
\- I can, Betty said and started to prepere for the pie.  
\- I will do the eggnog, Veronica said. They all started to make something and were soon done. They waited for the turkey and the brownies in the oven to be ready. Veronica and Betty went to prepere the table. Alice and Hermione took out the turkey and the brownies when they were done. The four of them helped each other and put all the food on the table and waited for the others.  
\- We should dress, said Alice and realized that they still were in their everyday clothes.  
\- You are right, Hermione exclaimed and got up.  
\- We can get ready in our rooms, said Veronica.  
Veronica and Betty went to Veronica's room while Alice and Hermione went to Hermiones room.  
They all changed to beautiful dresses and got back to the livingroom. Some minutes later there was a knock on the door. Hermione came back with Fp, Fred, Jughead and Archie.  
\- Well that would leave 3 guests left to arrive.  
Just as she said that the door rang and Reggie came in.  
\- Hey everyone, he greated them.  
\- Hey Reggie, Veronica went to him and gave him a kiss.  
The kiss was interrupted by the door again. Veronica opened the door and there were Cheryl and Toni.  
\- Hi girls come in, Veronica moved out of the way and the two girls went in to the house. The group all went into the livingroom and sat down by the table to start eating. Cheryl and Toni went up to Hermione.  
\- We didn't know if we needed to bring something so we baked these cookies, Cheryl said and handed Hermione a box of chocolate chip cookies.  
\- Thank you girls, you didn't have to, she smiled up at them.  
They smiled at her and sat down beside each other. Jughead and Betty were sitting beside each other as were Reggie and Veronica, Fp and Alice. When Hermine returned from the kitchen she took the seat beside Fred who were sitting beside Archie.  
\- Dig in everyone, Hermione said.  
They all filled their plates with food. Hermione opend a bottle of wine and asked the adults if they wanted. She filled hers and Fred's cup.  
\- No thanks, I'm staying sober and if my lady can't I won't.  
He smiled at Alice and gave her a kiss.  
\- Your lady? Cheryl asked shocked.  
\- And why can't she? Toni asked confused.  
\- You didn't tell them, Fp asked his son.  
\- No, It's not my place to say.  
\- Me and Fp are together, Alice said.  
\- Together? Cheryl looked at them.  
\- And we are awaiting a little one, Fp continued.  
\- You are pregnant? Toni asked.  
\- Yes  
\- Congrats! Both girls said and smiled.  
\- Well I can't say I'm surprised, the part were you are together.  
\- How so? Fp asked.  
\- Well, there were talk of a blond woman spending a lot of time with you Mr Jones and you were over at the Southside a lot more then before miss Smith.  
\- And you weren't as sneaky as you think, Cheryl said.  
\- That's true, I lost count of how many times I saw Fp borrow our ladder to climb into Alice room.  
\- And the sexual tension, I mean you could cut it with a knife, Hermione smirked up at her friend.  
\- Okay it's enough, we weren't sneaky, we get it.  
\- Well like father like son, I guess, Fred said.  
\- What, Jughead looked up at him.  
\- Fp isn't the only Jones who climbs into the Cooper house, Archie said and smirked at his friend.  
Jughead gave him a glare while Betty's face got red.  
Alice looked at her daughter but keept quiet.  
\- No snarky comment Alice, Fred said.  
\- I mean I can't blame him, It wasn't as Fp was the best when he was a teen.  
\- You climbed into her room? Reggie asked.  
\- Yeah but it was a lot easier before when she lived in a trailer.  
\- You dated when you were in high school? Toni asked.  
\- Yes, as well as Hermione and Fred, Sierra and Tom, Alice answered.  
\- Wow.  
\- Yeah  
\- There were good times and bad.  
\- Can you tell us? Cheryl asked.  
The adults looked at each other before telling the story about how the midnight club started and ended.  
\- wow you have history,  
\- You both really fought with my mother.  
\- Yes we did and I'm not sorry about it.  
\- Alice! Hermione exclaimed.  
\- No it's okay I know how my mother is, Cheryl said and smiled at Hermione.  
They continued to eat and talk to each other. When they were finished they all went and sat down at the couches. Fred and Hermione sat beside each other infront of Alice and Fp.  
\- Hey look up, Alice said to them.  
They both looked up and saw a mistletoe above their heads.  
\- Really Alice? Hermione lifted her eyebrows.  
\- Come on it's tradition, you can't break it.  
\- It's okay, Archie said.  
\- If it's about us, we are okay, Veronica said.  
Hermione then turned and gave Fred a kiss. He kissed her back and they pulled apart.  
\- Finally, Alice exclaimed.  
\- I don't need a mistletoe, Fp said and gave Alice a passionate kiss.  
\- Okay you are worse then us teens, Betty said wich made them pull apart.  
Alice rolled her eyes at her daughters comment.  
\- So anyone want to watch a movie? Veronica changed the subject.  
\- Sure, they argued about what movie they should watch and ended up watching The grinch. They had popped some popcorn and prepared some other snacks and drinks.  
The couples were snuggling. Hermione had put her head on Fred's shoulder, Veronica was snuggled up at Reggie's side, Cheryl was sitting on Toni's lap, Betty had her head on Jughead's chest and his arm was around her. Alice head was on Fp's legs and he was stroking her hair with one hand while he had put the other on her stomach. By the end of the movie the group was asleep. Archie was curled up alone in a couch while the rest of them had company.  
They slept until the morning. The sun shined on the group and many of them woke up. The movement of their partners made them all wake up.  
\- Did we fall asleep? Alice asked with a tired voice.  
\- Yeah, Hermione said and stretched out her arms.  
\- Anyone want breakfast? Jughead asked the group.  
They all laughed at his love for food.  
\- We will prepare breakfast, Veronica and Hermione went into the kitchen. It didn't take them long to prepere the breakfast and the group were eating. They were eating at a comfortable silence.  
Cheryl looked at the clock.  
\- We should probably head home Toni.  
\- yeah okay,  
\- You don't need go yet, Veronica said.  
\- No, it's okay, I really want to go home and take a shower and spend some alone time with Toni. She smield at her girlfriend and they got up.  
\- Thank you for everything miss Gomez. The girls said and walked out of the house.  
\- I should also head out. Reggie said and stood up.  
\- Really? Veronica pouted.  
\- Yeah my mom is probably worried sick right now.  
\- Okay  
He kissed her and walked out of the house. The rest of the room continued to talk until the Jones and Smith decided to head back home. Fred decided to stay and spend some time with Hermione.  
They drove home to the cooper house and walked in. Jughead and Betty went up to Betty's room while Fp and Alice went into Alice room. They just got into the room when they heard Betty's voice.  
\- Mom, we will go to pops, we will return later tonight.  
\- Okay honey just don't come to late.  
\- Okay mom, they heard the door close witch meant they were all alone.  
They went and sat down at the bed.  
\- You know I didn't give you your gift?  
\- Yeah you didn't! Alice exclaimed.  
\- I thought you forgot about me.  
\- I could never forget about you baby, he said and kissed her. He took out something from his jacked and gave it to her. She teared away the paper and slowly opend the box. Inside the box were a beautiful golden heart necklace, there were a snake around the necklace.  
\- Open it, Fp said.  
She opend the box and got tears in her eyes. Inside were a picture of them when they were in high school. There also was a ingraved message on on the other side of the heart.  
You are my everything Ali,  
Love you loads, your Fp.  
She kissed him before he could say anything. She pulled back.  
\- Would you help me? She said and pushed away her hair.  
He took the necklace and helped her put it on.  
\- I love it, I love you.  
\- I love you to baby, he said and kissed her neck. She tiled her head to give him better access and she moaned. She turned around and crached her lips against his. The kiss was heated and she was soon on his lap. He made his way down her neck again. She tired to pull away but he keept kissing her neck.  
\- Baby wait a second she said between breaths.  
\- what? He said and looked at her.  
\- I want to ask you something.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Would you want to move in here? She asked.  
Fp looked at her before smiling wildly. He flipped her over so her back was against the mattress. He kissed her long before pulling away for breath.  
\- of course baby! He said out of breath.  
\- She smield and pulled him down to her and kissed him long.  
\- Good.  
He kissed her again and they stayed in that room for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was wondering who you would want Archie to end up with? If will obviously not be Veronica or Betty?  
> Idk maybe Josie? Name whoever you would want. I'm aiming for Josie but I still want suggestions.


	6. Cuddle

The Jones boys had moved in the Cooper/Smith house. Fp was sharing room with Alice and Jughead had taken Polly's room. But many days Alice found Jughead and Betty curled up asleep in Betty's room. Alice didn't have the heart to say to them that they couldn't do that. She was curled up to Fp, his arm was wrapped around her side and her head was on his chest. She was looking at him as he was sleeping peacefully. They had moved in for a month now but Alice never got sick of the feeling of waking up next to him, waking up in his arms. Alice was drawing patterns on his chest. Her hand moved to his Jellybean tattoo stroking it. She was glad he could see his daughter more often. She saw how happy he was with JB. She would sometimes come over and sleep in the guest room. And that was when he was the happiest when he had his family all gathered together.   
\- Hey, his voice made her look up at him and out of her thoughts.   
\- Hey  
He kissed her before putting his hand on her stomach.  
\- How are you? He asked her.  
\- I'm good and the baby is okay, she smiled at him.  
He smiled back and kissed her head.  
\- Have you been up a long time?  
\- A while   
\- You should have woken me up  
\- No, you were sleeping really peacefully  
\- So you were watching me  
\- Yeah, she said with a smile.  
He looked down at her stomach and smiled. She had started to show. She was around 18 weeks along.   
\- I like watching you sleep   
\- Really?  
She nodded her head and Fp didn't think she could get any cuter.   
\- What do you want to do today? Fp asked her.  
\- Nothing  
\- Nothing?  
\- Cuddle  
He smiled at her and drew her impossible close to him. His arm was around her while the other was stroking her hair. Her hands were on his chest and she was looking up at him. They stayed like that for a really long time before Alice spoke up.   
\- I'm really glad you are the one who is here with me Fp.  
He looked down at her.  
\- I wouldn't be anywhere else.  
\- I love you so much.   
\- I love you to Ali.   
He gave her a kiss and kept holding her. Fp felt Alice breathing slow down. He looked at her and saw that she was asleep. He put his head on hers and closed his eyes. They didn't really need to be anywhere, they could sleep some more.

Fp woke up late afternoon. He stretched out his arms but didn't feel anything. He lifted his head from the pillow and saw that Alice wasn't there. He got up from the bed and walked downstairs. He went slowly into the kitchen and saw her standing making food. Her back was facing him. He slowly and quit made his way towards here. He then put his arms around her. He felt her jump.  
\- Yeezz Fp you scared me!   
\- Sorry baby, he said and kissed her.   
\- It's okay  
\- So what are you doing?   
\- Making lasagna  
\- mmmm, Fp sniffed the air.  
\- You could help  
\- I'm not really good at cooking, you know that.  
\- I think you can cute some vegetables, she said and nodded her head towards the counter.   
\- Sure, for you.  
\- Thank you, she smiled innocently at him.   
He shakes his head and went to pick up the vegetables. They were now standing next to each other cooking. Alice was occasionally stealing some of the vegetables Fp cut.   
\- Okay, how will this be anything if you keep eating them?  
\- What, it's not my fault? She looked at him innocently.   
\- Oh really?   
\- Hormones, she said and shrugged.  
\- Whatever you say, princess. They continued to cook and 1 hour later the food was done and they sat down to eat.  
\- Are the kids coming? Fp asked.  
\- No, I think they went to Pops.   
He nodded his head and started to eat. Alice was sitting beside him. She raised from her seat and went towards him. He put his arm around her side and she sat down at his lap.   
\- She smiled down him. He took his fork and feed her with it. They would occasionally steal kissed for each other. They finished eating their food but Alice didn't move. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He replied to the kiss and put his hand in her sides. Alice drew back and looked at him.  
\- mmmm, Fp opened his eyes. He put his forehead on hers and took a deep breath. She stood up.  
\- We should clear the table.  
\- We don't need to do that.  
\- I think we do Fp.   
\- You said we should just cuddle   
\- Yes but  
\- No, but, cuddle.  
\- Fp   
\- Ali  
\- Come on  
He didn't say anything but looked at her. He scooped her up in bride style.  
\- Fp, come on, she said halfhearted.  
\- Cuddle, was his response.   
He carried her to the living room and sat down at the sofa. He placed her on his lap and she looked at him.  
\- Really Fp?  
He pulled his arms around her and nodded.  
\- Yes.  
\- You are such a dork.  
She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They sat there in each others embraces, kissing each other and just cuddling. She put her head on his chest.   
\- I like this, she said.  
\- Yeah me too.  
\- And we are going to be doing this forever right? She asked him.  
\- Yes of course   
She nodded and closed her eyes. It was then when Fp got an idea in his head. He knew he wanted to live with this woman forever so why not tie the knot. He put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. He kissed her head and held her closer. He needed a perfect plan and she could know nothing of this. He would need some help. He would ask Hermione and Fred and maybe even the kids. He started to think of ways to do this. But however this went he knew he would spend the rest of his life with Alice Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty slow chapter and nothing really happens in it but I promise things will happen in next chapter. And sorry for the long wait. 


	7. Chapter 7

Fp knocked on Betty's room and waited for the door to open. Alice was sleeping but he knew he needed to do this quick if she would wake up. It didn't take long before the door opened.  
\- Mr. Jones? Betty questioned.  
\- Can we talk, he said.  
\- Sure, she moved out of the way and let him into the room closing the door after them.  
\- Dad? Jughead was laying down on Betty's bed.  
\- I need your help, Fp said and went to stand beside the bed. Betty was sitting beside Jughead on the bed again.  
\- With what? she asked.  
\- Your mother.  
\- I know this has been a weird few months but I really love your mother.  
Jughead looked confused.  
\- So what do you want to do?  
\- With both of our divorces, I was thinking...  
\- You want to propose, Betty interrupted him.  
\- Yes  
They were silent for a while.  
\- You really love her, don't you?  
\- I do, I would do everything for her.  
\- You better, if you ever hurt her, you won't like it, the warning in her voice was clear. She didn't care that Jughead was beside her. It was her mother.  
\- I would never, I promise.  
\- Good  
\- So what do you want us to do?  
\- I need you to help me, Betty of you with maybe Hermione and Veronica could take Alice out for a while that would be good. And Jug I would need you and Fred and Archie to help me decorate.  
\- Yeah, we can do that.  
\- When do you want to do this?  
\- I was thinking Sunday?  
\- Okay, let's do this, Betty said and smiled at him.  
\- Thanks

......

It was Sunday and Betty was on her way to the Pembroke. She was going to ask Hermione and Veronica if they could help with distracting her mother. She rang the bell and soon Smithers opened the door.  
\- Miss Cooper, welcome he said and she walked into the house.  
\- Hi Smithers, Betty said with a smile.  
\- Where are Veronica and miss Gomez?  
\- In the living room.  
\- Thank you, Betty made her way to the living room.  
\- B! Veronica said and stood up from the couch. Betty made her way to them and hugged her best friend.  
\- Hi V, Miss Gomez.  
\- Betty, to what do we owe the pleasure, Hermione asked.  
\- I need your help.  
\- Is something wrong? Veronica asked concerned.  
\- No everything is good she assured her friend.  
\- But Fp is going to propose to mom and he needs us to distract her for a day.  
\- Fp is proposing! Hermione said.  
\- Yeah, he is going to ask Mr. Andrews and Archie to help him and Jug of course.  
\- Wow, I knew those two would end up together.  
\- Yeah, Betty smiled.  
\- So what were you thinking? Hermione asked.  
\- Maybe we could go to pops, baby shopping?  
\- That's a good Idea! Veronica exclaimed.  
\- I should call her, saying we need some girl time, Hermione said.  
\- Sure.  
Hermione picked up her phone and called Alice.  
\- Hello, Alice's voice spoke.  
\- Alice!  
\- Hermione, what is it?  
\- Nothing is wrong, I'm with Veronica and Betty and we thought it was a good idea to have a girls day out.  
\- I don't know Hermione  
\- Oh, come on we could go to pops and maybe baby shopping.  
Alice was silent on the other end.  
\- I think Betty would really like it. Betty looked at her when she said it.  
\- Yeah okay, when should we go.  
\- Now  
\- Now?  
\- Yeah, we will pick you up.  
\- Fine, sure.  
\- See you soon  
\- Yeah see you soon, Alice said and closed the call.  
\- The plan is on, Hermione said.  
\- Did you convince her? Betty asked.  
\- Yeah, naming a mother's children helps.  
Betty smiled at that.  
\- We should go it's not good to leave a pregnant lady waiting, Hermione said and stood and walked to the door.

They had picked up Alice who wasn't too eager to leave her cuddly boyfriend behind. But she was now sitting on the backseat with Veronica and Betty as Hermione sat at the front seat beside Smithers who were driving. They made their way to the town and Smithers dropped them off at the small mall. They walked a while until they saw a baby store. They walked in the store and Alice's eyes were wide. She had forgotten how much she liked baby shopping. They walked and came to the toy section. Alice eyes immediately set on a toy and picked it up. It was a little-stuffed serpent.  
\- I need this, she said and turned to the girls.  
\- Fp will love it, Hermione said.  
Alice put the snake in the basket. She was planning on coming back here with Fp to buy the more important stuff like the crib later.  
\- They walked around the store and Alice put some small stuff in the basket.  
\- Alice, she heard someone say and turned around.  
\- Hermione was holding an adorable purple onesie who had the writing "Daddy's little one" on the front.  
\- Aww, that's adorable, Alice said and told the onesie, admired it and put it in the basket. Betty and Veronica were walking behind them and occasionally showing Alice some stuff. After an hour in the store, they came to the cash register. Alice played for everything and they were soon out of the store.  
\- Now what? Alice asked.  
\- I was thinking we could go to pops, Betty suggested hoping her mother would say.  
\- Hmmm, I'm craving a chocolate milkshake, let's go.  
They walked, Hermine and Alice together, Hermione linked her arms with Alice and walked. The girls behind them were in the same position and were like miniatures oh their mothers. They were soon in pops and sat down at a both. They ordered milkshakes and sat there talking. Another hour past and Betty got a message on her phone. 

Jughead: Everything is done, you can come with her.  
Betty: Okay we will be there with her soon.  
Jughead: See you soon ❤  
Betty: See you ❤

\- Could we go to Sweetwater river before going home? Betty asked and the two others understood that it was time.  
\- That would be a great way to end the day! Hermione said and smiled.  
\- Yeah, I haven't been there in a while.  
Alice looked at them, thinking.  
\- You really want to go.  
\- Yeah, Betty said.  
\- Then what are we waiting for?  
\- I will call Smiter, Veronica said.

..........

Alice phone rang and she got up to get it. It was Hermione. She talked with her and later put down the phone.  
\- The girls want to go out together.  
\- Really? Fp said.  
\- Yeah, they will be here soon.  
\- You should go.  
\- But you are really cozy.  
\- I will still be cozy when you come back.  
It didn't take long for the door to ring. Alice went up to open it and Fp was behind her. She opened it and saw the girls there.  
\- Now come on, Hermione said but Alice just stood beside Fp.  
\- Come on! Hermione said and dragged her by the arm. But before she was dragged out of the house she managed to kiss Fp. He smiled when he saw her walk out and turn around to look at him. She got in the backseat and the girls drove away. He closed the door and called Fred and Archie. It didn't take them long to come here, obviously as they lived next door. When Jughead heard the door he came down.  
\- So are you ready Fp? Fred asked him.  
\- Yeah, he said nervously.  
\- Everything will be fine, Fred clapped him on the back.  
\- Let's go.  
The four left the house and Jughead, Fred and Archie got into Fred's truck. Fred had all of the stuff in his truck so Alice wouldn't see them. Fp took his bike as he and Alice needed a way to get back.  
They drove down to Sweetwater river. The ride didn't take to long. They got there and walked for a bit. They walked through a bath in the forest until they came to an open place.

They set down the boxes they had and started. They had rose petals that they spread on the ground. They put beautiful lamps on the tree and on the ground. They put down some candles, carefully so they would burn anything. They formed a path with the candles until they came to the middle of the opening and shaped a heart with the candles. And inside the heart, they had put down a blanket on the ground and there was a picnic backed filled with food and sweets. There were also a Champagne bottle and two champagne glasses. The opening looked beautiful with all the lights and candles. If felt as it was glowing. After 1 hour and a half the boys were done.  
\- It looks beautiful dad.  
\- It does.  
\- We should go then if Miss Smith comes sooner then planned.  
\- Yeah, I guess your right red.  
Fred came up and pulled a box out of his jacket.  
\- Here I kept it safe.  
\- Thanks  
\- let's go, boys, Fred said and turned around. Archie went after him but Jughead stayed.  
\- She will love it dad.  
Fp didn't say anything but nodded his head.  
\- I will be over at Archie's for tonight and I think Betty will go there too of not to Veronica's.  
\- Thanks jug.  
Jughead smiled before he turned and walked fast so he would join the others. Now the only thing left was to wait. 

The girls drove to Sweetwater. Alice was looking out the window. The day had been really good if she would be honest. Smithers parked and the girls went out.  
\- You can wait here Smithers, we won't be gone long.  
\- Of course Miss Veronica.  
They walked on a path through the forest.  
\- Is that a light over there.  
\- I don't know, Hermione said.  
They walked a little more until they came to the opening were Fp stood in the heart. He smiled widely when he saw her.  
Alice's heart beat fast as he looked at all the decorations. She looked back but didn't see any of the girls.  
\- I asked them and the boys for help.  
Alice walked down the path of candles until she stood in front of him in the heart. He took her hand.  
\- Fp what is this?  
\- I have known you a very long time, we may not have really talked until high school but I always fancied you. And then I grew to love you. And the past few months had been amazing and I can't wait to raise our perfect little baby together. And I want to live with you for my whole life. You are honestly one of the best things to ever happen to me.  
He dropped to one knee and pulled out a black box from his jacket.  
\- So Alice Sussana Smith, would you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?  
Tears were running down her cheeks.  
Just as she said wife she felt something in her stomach. Her eyes widened and she looked at him.  
\- What? Fp asked starring to become nervous.  
Alice had a hand in front of her mouth. She removed it and looked at him.  
\- I think someone else decided for me, she said and put her hand in her stomach. She took one of his hands and put it on her stomach. FP felt something. Was it a kick?  
\- Is that a?  
\- Yes.  
\- He looked at her, his eyes full of love.  
\- But if you want me to say it, she took a deep breath. She was still crying.  
\- Of course, I will be your wife.  
Fp stood up and put a hand on her cheek, one of his hands were still on her stomach feeling his baby kick. Their baby. Her hands were around his neck and he leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss was soft but full of passion. The sun was setting making the river get a beautiful color. The lights and candles gave everything a romantic vibe.  
Alice pulled back.  
\- I love you so much.  
\- I love you to Ali, so much.  
He pulled back from the embrace. He took the ring out of the box. It looked stunning. It was silver with diamonds. The rind was 2 silver serpents holding a heart diamond. It was gorgeous.

Fp slit the ring into Alice's finger and Alice held it up to admire it. The setting sun shined on it.  
\- it's gorgeous Fp, I love it.  
\- It reminded me of you and us.  
\- Two serpents loving each other, Alice said.  
\- I love you, he said.  
\- I love you too. They went in for a long kiss. Fp pulled back  
And put his forehead against hers. Her hands were around his neck and his hand on her cheek and the other on her stomach. Together they felt their baby's kick. The sun had set down and the only lights left were the lamps and candles. They shined and gave a magical lightning. The newly engaged couple stood in the light and no one could be happier than them right then. Their love was truly undying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter but may be my favorite chapter I have ever written. They are finally engaged now. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> If you want to se a better picture of the ring and place you can go to my wattpad riverdale_lover100


	8. Baby shower

Alice was sitting with Hermione in the kitchen. They had books and papers spread all over the table. She had one of her hands rubbing her belly and the other scrolling through a book.   
Alice was around 30 weeks pregnant now.  
\- You shouldn't even plan this Alice, I should do this.   
\- I wanna help.  
\- You shouldn't plan your own baby shower.  
\- I'm also doing my gender reveal party at the same time and I want to plan that  
\- I can't argue with a pregnant woman, can I? Hermione asked.   
\- No, you can't, Alice said and smirked at her.  
That was when the door opened and Fp came in. He went up to Alice and wrapped his arms around her and gave her cheek a kiss. He put his hand over her stomach.  
\- Hi baby, he smiled at her  
\- Hi, she said in a sweet voice.  
\- Now lovebirds, as cute as you are we have things to plan.   
\- What are you doing? He asked while taking a seat beside Alice.   
\- Planning the shower and the gender party.   
\- What have you decided to do?  
\- Well, there will be different kinds of drinks, no alcohol of course, she said and looked at Alice.  
\- Then, of course, the cake for the travel part, me and Fred are going to grab it.   
\- Then some different sweets.  
\- But we can't decide what color theme everything is going to be, Alice sighted.  
\- Why? He asked.  
\- well of course because we don't know the gender, Hermione said and rolled her eyes.   
\- We thought of blue and Pink, so maybe combined them.  
\- Do white and green, Fp said and shrugged his shoulder and took a cookie from the plate on the table.  
\- Green? Alice questioned him.  
Hermione was not having it.  
\- You can't be serious, green!  
\- Yeah, she or he will be our little serpent.  
Alice lighted up at that.  
\- That's a great idea she said and looked at Hermione.  
Hermione looked at her friend.  
\- Well sure, green it is.   
\- Thanks, babe, Alice said and kissed him.   
\- Well, I think that's all that we need to plan.  
\- good, Alice smiled.   
\- I will go with Fred to buy everything we need.   
\- Thank you, Hermione,  
\- What are best friends for, Hermione smield and stood up?  
She walked up to Alice and hugged her.  
\- Se you, Fp.  
\- Bye, he waved her.  
She was soon out of the door and Alice and Fp were left alone.   
Fp turned on his seat so he was facing her. He put his hands on her stomach. She stood up to sit on his lap. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck.   
\- It's not much left, he said.  
\- No, our baby is soon here, Alice hadn't been this happy in a long while.  
\- We haven't decided on a name yet, Fp said.  
\- I know, I know but I want to know the gender first.  
\- However you want it baby.   
Alice turned her head and kissed him.   
They stayed in each others embraces for a long while.

A week later and it was the baby shower/gender travel party. Their kids and Hermione was already here and helping. They all had a strict rule, Alice wasn't allowed to help. She had tried but failed. She first went fo Jughead thinking he was an easy target.   
\- Hey Jughead.  
\- Miss Smith.  
\- So you need help?  
He looked down at her from where he was standing on the latter.   
\- No, I'm good.  
\- Really Jughead.   
\- Really I'm good.   
She watched him.  
\- I really don't want to end up being dead thanks to Miss Gomez and Betty.  
\- You're scared of them, how about me.   
\- Betty is scarier then you think, she definitely got that from you.  
Alice sighed  
\- Fine  
She tried with Hermione and Betty but failed again. So she went and sat down at the couch and just watched them. They finished after a few hours. You should get dressed Al, Hermione said.   
\- Oh yeah, Alice looked down at her messy loose pajamas.   
She stood and walked slowly up to her room.   
\- She put on a green loose dress and a pair of black flat shoes. She put on some light makeup and brushed her hair. She looked at the mirror and liked what she saw. She put her hand on her stomach.   
\- You look amazing, a voice said.  
She turned and saw Fp and smiled a big smile at him. He walked up to her and wrapped his arm behind her back.   
\- You always look beautiful.  
\- You aren't too bad your self.  
She wrapped her hand around his neck and brought him down for a passionate kiss. He kissed her back but they were interrupted by a cough.   
\- The guests will be here soon so maybe we should head down, Hermione smirked at them.   
Fp sighted.  
\- Yeah, let's go. Alice gave him a kiss and followed Hermione. She took Fp's hand and dragged him with her. They went down and sat at the couch. The doorbell rang and the first to arrive was Tom and Sierra with their kids.   
\- Alice! Sierra exclaimed and hugged her.  
\- Sierra, welcome!  
\- Tom! The Hughes him as well.   
\- They handed her a gift.  
\- Thank you.   
She took the gift and put it on the table.  
\- Congratulations! Both Josie and Kevin said.   
\- Thank you, she smiled at him. They left the adults and went up to Jughead and Betty.   
\- So how does it feel? Sierra asked.   
\- Really good, Alice answered with a smile.  
They got interrupted by the door. Hermione opened the door to Fred. He gave her a sweet kiss before both of them walked up to the group.   
\- Congrats! He said and took both Fp and Alice into a hug.  
\- thanks, they both said.  
\- Here, Fred said and gave Alice gift bags  
Alice took the bag and put it on the table.  
\- Were are Archie? Fp asked.   
\- He is coming with Veronica and Reggie, they should be here soon.   
As that the door opened and the kids were here. They saw the adults and walked up to them.   
\- Hi miss Smith, Mr. Jones, they said.   
Veronica and Reggie handed each a gift to Alice. Alice again put the gifts on the table.   
\- If you excuse us, Veronica said and took her boyfriend's hand and went to the other kids. Archie walking after them. Some other friends from the serpents also came. Hog eye, fangs, Sweet pea, Cheryl and Toni. They handed her gifts and she aging put them on the table. Alice had her hand on her belly.   
Fp put his hand on her back.  
\- Maybe you should sit down.  
\- Yeah  
He gave her a kiss and the adults went to the couches and sat down. The couples al sat together.   
\- I always knew this, Hog eye said.  
\- Knew what? Alice questioned him.   
\- That the two of you would end up together.   
Alice couldn't help but smile big.  
\- Yeah, you're right, Fp said and put his arm around her.  
\- Well, I think the same thing could be said about you, Alice said and nodded at Tom and Sierra and then Hermione and Fred.   
\- Well, I guess we are our High school selves, Sierra said.  
\- Only a lot more mature, Hermione said.  
Tom reached and took a cupcake and eat it.   
Hermione nudged Fred in the side.   
\- We should go get the cake.  
\- Yeah  
\- We still see you soon, Hermione said.  
Fred took Hermione's hand and went out of the house.

So how does it feel to get a brother? Kevin asked.   
\- It's actually quite fun, Betty answered.   
\- I think Alice saw me as a weak target as she wanted me to let her help today.  
\- What did you say? Veronica asked.  
\- That your mother and Betty could be really scary sometimes.  
\- Betty glared at him.  
\- And it worked.  
She continued to galore at him as he kissed her cheek.   
\- I'm going to go grab something to drink, Archie said.  
\- Me too, Josie said and joined him. They went up to the table full of food and drinks. Archie and Josie went for the same drink. They brushed their hands. Josie looked up at Archie and gave him a shy smile.   
Archie looked at her with bright eyes and a smile. He let her take the drink before he took another one.  
\- Maybe we could sing together again? Archie asked hopefully.  
Josie thought about that for a while.  
\- Yeah why not, Josie smiled brightly at him.  
They continued to talk until the door opened and Fred and Hermione came in again.   
\- We have the cake! Fred exclaimed.   
Hermione carried it an put it down in front of Alice.   
\- Gather around everyone! Tom shouted.   
The teens and adults gathered around were Fp and Alice was sitting. They all had confetti cannons that they would fire to see the gender while Fp and Alice cut the cake.  
\- Okay so we will cut the cake and on three you will fire the cannons and we will lift up the cake, Alice said.  
\- Are you ready, Fp asked.  
\- We are, they all said.  
Fp took Alice hands in his and cut the cake together.  
\- Okay, let's go, 3..2..1, Alice said.  
As they lifted the cake blue confetti spread everywhere. The inside of the cake was baby blue.   
\- We are having a boy, Fp screamed. He had a huge smile on his face.   
\- We are having a baby, Alice smiled at him.   
He took her face in his hand and gave her a long kiss. They parted and Fp put his forehead against her forehead. He sighted deep  
\- We are going to have a baby boy, he said with a lovely voice.  
\- We are, Alice smiled widely.  
The door then rang and Betty went to open it. It was Jellybean. Fp looked up from where he sat and saw her.  
\- Jellybelly, Fp exclaimed.  
He stood up and Jellybean walked up to him. He gave her a long hug.  
\- You are going to have a baby brother, he said.  
\- Yeah, I guessed that she said and looked around at the blue confetti and the blue cake.  
\- Congratulations Dad Alice, she said and nodded at Alice.  
\- Thank you, Alice smiled at her.  
Betty was cutting the cake and handing it out to everyone.   
She handed one to Fp and Alice.  
\- Congrats mom, Mr.Jones, Betty said.  
\- Thank you honey, Alice said.  
She took the cake from Betty.   
Alice and Fp were celebrating with family and couldn't be happier.

It was late and everyone had just left. Alice and Fp were in their room laying in bed with their pajamas. Fp's head was laying on top of Alice's stomach listing to their son's kicks.   
\- I will never get tired of that sound and feeling.  
\- Yeah, I know what you feel.  
He looked up from he was laying. He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. He went up to her and gave her a kiss.   
\- I love you, he said and put stands of her hair behind her ear.   
\- I love you too, she pulled him in for another kiss.   
\- We ate having a baby boy, he said his simple big.  
\- Yeah, She said her smile sad.  
\- Hey, what is it?   
\- It's just, the last time I was pregnant with a boy it was a lot different.  
\- Baby, he tries to speak.  
\- What if I can't raise him good.   
\- Baby Ali, you will raise him good.  
\- I killed our last son, tears were running down her cheeks.   
He brushed them away and tried to stop his own tears from spilling.  
\- You were a teen and Hal were manipulating you, you gave him up because you taught that was best.   
\- But...  
\- No Alice, no but, you didn't kill him, it's not your fault.  
She looked at him with teary eyes.   
He kissed away a tear that slipped down her cheek.   
\- Baby it's not your fault.  
Alice nodded.  
\- Say it, say it's not your fault.  
\- It's not my fault.   
\- Good  
He kissed her again and lay against the headboard of the bed.  
\- Come here, he said and helped her lay come up and lay her head on his chest. He took her hands in his and lay them down on her stomach.   
\- Not long now and this little one will be born and be loved so much, Fp said and kissed her head.  
\- Yeah, he will.  
Fp kissed her head again and held her tight. They were going to raise their kid and they were going to love him unconditionally.


	9. Last minute preparation

Alice was now around 35 weeks pregnant. She was in the car beside Fp. They were going for a last shopping tour for their little baby boy. He was scheduled to arrive in about 5 weeks. Fp was driving with on hand and the other was on her leg. They were soon at the store and Fp parked the car. He went out of the car and walked to Alice side. He opened the door and helped her out. It was getting harder and more painful to move. 

They slowly walked to the store. They almost had everything they needed but they had ordered a crib and it arrived at the store today. They walked into the store.  
\- Will you be okay alone while I go grab the crib? Fp asked her.  
\- Yeah, I will walk around.   
He gave her a kiss before heading off.  
Alice slowly walked around the store. She saw a lot of cute things and couldn't help herself and took a few. She blamed it on the hormones. She walked alone for a few minutes until she saw Fp approach her. He was carrying a box she assumed was the crib.   
\- Really Alice, he said when he saw the toys and clothes in her arms.   
\- What we need them.  
\- I think we have enough.  
\- Well I disagree.   
He smiles at her. She couldn't be cuter.   
\- Okay, okay sure you win.  
\- Thank you, she smiled at him.  
\- Now come on let's go home, I know you're tired.  
She nodded and grabbed his arm and they slowly made their way to the cashier. They waited in line until it was their turn and paid. They then made their way back to their car. Fp put the thinge in the luggage and then went to help Alice get into the car. He then went into the driving seat and started the car and drove away. The drive home wasn't long and they were soon home. 

Fp parked the car and want out to Alice side to yet again help her out. He then went and grabbed the stuff from the luggage and carried it. Alice opened the door and they walked into the house. He walked up the stairs and went into the nursery, the guest room back then. He put the box on the floor and waited for Alice to come.

She came up to the room and stood beside him.   
\- This room is going to be perfect, Fp said.  
\- Of course, it will, I renovated it.   
Alice rolled her eyes and stood so she was facing him. He wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss. He held her tight.  
\- Well, let's pretend the guys didn't help you at all.  
\- What guys? Fp asked innocently.  
Alice smiled up at him and gave him a sweet kiss.   
\- Now you need to build this crib and I will go lay down in bed and take a break.  
\- Do I need to do it now?  
\- Yes  
\- But I can come and lay down with you and snuggle.  
\- Fp no, this needs to be done before the baby comes.   
\- Sure, he said and sighed.  
-Good, she patted his cheek and went to their bedroom.   
Fp sat down on the floor and opened the box. It felt like the crib was in thousands of piece. He took all of the pieces out and lay them down on the floor.  
\- Now how do you do this?  
He took the manual up and tried to understand what the hell it meant.   
He took 2 different pieces and tried to build them but they clearly didn't fit together. The pieces were made of wood and were painted white. There were a lot of screws and nails that Fp didn't know what he would do with. He sat there trying to build the crib for around half an hour but didn't get one piece right.   
\- Great, he sighed deeply.   
He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Fred's number. 

\- Hello, Fred answered his phone.  
\- Hey Fred  
\- Fp  
\- Yeah, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?  
\- What favor? Fred could feel Hermione look at him.  
\- Yeah, I need your help.  
\- With what?  
\- Building a crib.  
\- Seriously?  
\- Yeah   
\- Fine I will be there in a few minutes.  
\- Thanks.   
Fred closed the call and turned to Hermione.  
\- It was Fp.  
\- What did he want?  
\- Does he need help? Fred said and smiled.  
\- Help with what exactly?  
\- Building a crib.  
Hermione lifted her eyebrows  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah  
\- That man, she said and chuckled.  
\- You want me to come with you?  
\- No there is no need if you don't want to see Alice?  
\- No, I think Alice needs her rest.   
\- Okay, Fred took his jacket from the chair and put it on. He walked to the couch where Hermione was sitting. They had been snuggling before Fred got the call.   
He bent down and gave her a long and passionate kiss.  
\- I won't be gone long.  
\- Just go help that hopeless man, Hermione said and kissed him again.   
\- Bye  
\- Bye Fred.

Fred walked out and made his way to the house next door. He knocked on the door and waited for Fp to open it. He waited a minute until the door opened.  
\- Hey Fp, Fred greeted the other man.  
\- Hey Fred, thanks for coming.  
\- No problem.  
They went into the house and up the stairs to the nursery.   
\- Here, Fp said and pointed at the crib.  
\- Okay, let's get started.   
Both men sat down at the floor. Free read the manual once and started to get build. With the help of Fp who would find the pieces, Fred asked for they managed to build the crib.   
\- We did it, man, Fp said.  
\- We? Fred looked at him.  
\- Okay, mostly you but it's finally done.   
\- It wasn't that hard, was it.  
\- Not for you  
\- You just needed to read the manual.  
\- I did, this thing was harder then Ikea's furniture.   
\- Don't exaggerate Fp, It wasn't that hard.

\- Yeah don't exaggerate Forsythe, a voice behind them said.   
\- They turned around and saw Alice standing in the doorframe.  
\- Alice, Fp said  
\- Fp, Fred  
\- Hey Alice, Fred greeted her.  
Alice looked at Fred for a while.  
\- I think I should head home, he said and started to move.  
\- Wait now, don't leave me Fp begged.  
\- Sorry, you got yourself into this situation.   
Alice walked into the room and made way for Fred to pass by.  
\- Really Fp, you needed help?  
\- Yeah It was harder then it looked.   
Alice walked up to Fp and stood in front of him.  
\- Did you do anything here or did you call Fred?  
\- Hey, I actually did things.  
\- Or did you call Archie, Jughead and Tom?  
\- I did not.   
Alice couldn't keep a straight face anymore but smirked up at him.  
\- Hey, that was not funny.  
\- It actually kinda was.  
\- How should I know you were faking it, I don't want to fight with pregnant Alice.  
\- You are a dork  
\- Yeah but I'm your dork  
\- That's right.  
He leaned down and captured her lips. He put his hands on her stomach and could feel his son's kicks.  
\- He is a kicker  
\- Yeah, a fighter like his dad.  
He stood on his knees and pulled up her shirt. He places kisses all over her stomach.   
\- I love you baby, he said to her stomach.   
He felt the baby kick when he said that.  
\- He can hear his dad, Alice said.   
Fp looked up at her and smiled big.   
\- He does, doesn't he? He stroked her stomach before standing up again. Fp put his hand around Alice's shoulder and she leaned into him. They watched the beautiful baby blue room with white furniture and teddy bears.

It was late at night and they were laying in each other's arms. Alice had her head on Fp's chest and he had his hands on her stomach.   
\- What about Leo? Fp asked.  
\- Yeah I don't know   
\- David  
\- Too original, Alice said.  
\- Harry?  
\- No  
\- Ron?  
\- We aren't in Harry Potter baby, Alice said.  
\- Then Alex  
\- No  
\- How about Rex?  
\- Fp seriously?   
\- Come up with something better then.  
\- Dante? Alice suggested.  
\- No  
\- Then Sam?  
\- No  
\- Lucas?  
\- No  
\- Fp we need a name.  
\- I know, he said and sighed.  
\- We can't just name him Baby.  
\- I know but you have said no to all my suggestions.  
\- I just want his name to be perfect.  
\- I know baby, I know.   
\- We can't name him just whatever.  
\- Well, we still have some time left, We don't need to decide yet, Fp said.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- I am he said and kissed her head.  
\- What matters now is that his family will love him so much, isn't that right, he said and stroked her belly.   
He felt a strong kick and he smiled widely. He felt Alice move.  
\- Is something wrong baby?  
\- I know how much you love it when he kicks but it's starting to hurt.  
\- Is everything all right? He felt his panic rise.  
\- No, no baby, she said and squeezed his hand.  
\- It's normal, it happened to my 3 other pregnancies.  
\- Are you sure?   
\- 100%  
\- But If anything would be wrong you would tell me right.  
Alice then slowly got up and laid against the headboard. She placed her hand on his cheek.   
\- Of course, I trust you more than anyone.   
She leaned in and kissed him. She then put her forehead against his and closed her eyes.  
\- I trust you and wouldn't have anyone else besides me with this, you know that right?  
\- Yes I know, he whispered.   
He kissed her again before drawing her in so she would lay against his side. They stayed like that until Fp could feel Alice breath slow down. He looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep. He kissed her head and slowly sat up. He took the covers and tucked her in. He laid back again and turned off the light. He laid his hand against her and held her tight. The love of his life. The woman he trusted more than anyone on this planet.


	10. It's time

Alice was in her 39 weeks. Her stomach was big and it was hard to sleep, eat and move. And the little boy's kicks weren't comfortable either. The kids were in school and Fp was at work. She was sitting at the dinner table drinking some juice and writing an article. She was stroking her stomach. She had been feeling pain in her stomach for the past few days. She drank her juice and continued to write. After ten minutes Alice felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched her stomach.  
\- Owww shit.  
The pain soon left and Alice continued to write until she felt the pain again.  
\- Owww  
She stood up and then noticed that her pants were wet.  
\- Shit, shit

She quickly grabbed her phone. While dialing Fp she felt what now she knew was another contraction.   
She put the phone to her ear. She tried to not panic.  
He answered after a short while.  
\- Hi baby, he said.  
\- Hi, she said and hissed.  
\- Ali are you okay?  
\- Baby, she said and felt a contraction which stopped her from saying what she wanted.  
\- Yeah  
\- No, the baby is coming, she finally said.  
\- What!  
\- He is coming   
\- I will be there, I'm leaving now.  
\- Okay  
\- Don't close the call.  
\- Yeah okay.  
Fp left work and went to his car. He drove as fast as he could home. 

Alice sat down again at the chair and felt another contraction and hissed.  
\- Did hurt this much, she said and held her stomach. After around 10 minutes the door opened and a panicked Fp came in.   
\- Baby, he said and rushed to her.  
\- Fp!   
He crouched beside her and took her hands in his.  
\- How are you?   
She glared at him  
\- In pain, okay I got it, he said.  
\- Okay, can you walk? He asked her.  
She nodded and got up. He immediately put his hand around her for support.   
\- The bag Fp  
\- Okay I will bring it.  
He rushed up the stairs into their room and grabbed the bag they had prepared. He ran downstairs and to Alice side. He put his arm around her and they slowly started to walk to the car. Fp closed the door behind them and went to the passenger side. He opened the door for Alice and helped her into the car. He closed the door and rushed to the driver seat. He started the car and drove fast to the hospital. When they arrived and he parked the car, FP went out and to Alice side and helped her out and walk into the hospital. 

They got help and were now waiting in a room for Alice to be ready to push. They had been here for around 3 hours now.   
\- shit, Alice hissed.   
She was laying in bed and Fp was sitting next to her. He looked worried on her.  
\- He put a strand of hair behind her ear.  
\- You're going to make this baby.  
She tried to smile. He stood up and leaned down and kissed her head.   
\- You're so strong baby.  
The doctor would once in a while come and see how far she was.   
\- Uggh it hurts  
\- I know baby.  
\- But I have you, she said.  
He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.   
\- Did you call the kids?  
\- Yeah I did and also Fred and Hermione.   
\- Are they coming?  
\- Yeah, when I call them.  
Alice nodded as okay.   
He saw the pain she was in. How could you not? She was dressed in a hospital gown and he knew she hated them. But he also knew she wouldn't think about that now. He thought she looked so cute. He wasn't there for their first born but hell if he would leave her alone in even a minute. So he sat beside her, giving her any comfort in any way he could while she got her contractions.

After another 4 hours wait the doctor came in and said that it was time to push. So Alice had now been pushing for about 15 minutes.   
She leaned down the mattress after pushing a time. She was clutching Fp's hand hard.   
\- You're doing great Alice, her doctor said  
Her head and hair were soaked with sweat.   
\- Now we need you to push in 3, 1 2 3  
And Alice pushed. When she leaned on the mattress again she turned to Fp.  
\- This is your fault!   
\- What?   
\- This is all your fault! She said and pushed when the doctor said.  
\- Okay sure baby  
\- Why did you look so good when I went to see you! she cried.  
\- I'm irresistible, he smiled at her and she shot him a glare.   
He could see the doctor and nurses smile. It's no doubt they had heard and seen weird things due to the exhausted women.   
\- Don't be smart with me Forsythe.  
\- Okay baby, okay

After around 20 more minutes of pushing Alice heard the doctor speak.   
\- This is the last push Alice okay?  
\- So in 3, 1,2,3, push!  
And Alice pushed with all her powers. She crushed Fp's hand until she felt a realize and a baby cry filled the room. Alice feel down in the mattress panting! She was still holding Fp's hand. He went and kissed her forehead.  
She felt him leave her and she could see him go to the doctors and cut the cord. He returned to her with a big smile.   
\- You did it baby, you did it.  
She gave him a tired smile.  
\- Sorry about your hand.  
\- No it's okay Al.  
She looked around for her baby.  
\- They are just going to clean him.  
\- Yeah I know.   
If she looked exhausted before it was nothing to how she looked now. It felt like an eternity for her baby to come but it couldn't be more than a minute.

They saw the nurse come to them holding their baby boy in a blue towel. She placed him on Alice's chest. She saw her baby boy and instantly fell in love. She felt tears in her eyes and she didn't try to stop them from running down her face.   
Fp reached out his hand and the baby took a grip on his thumb with his tiny hand. Fp looked at two of his favorite humans in the world.  
\- What about Wyatt Charles Smith Jones? Alice suggested.  
Fp thought for a bit.  
\- I love it.   
\- My little warrior Alice whispered.   
Fp smiled and kissed her head. Wyatt'a little hand was still holding Fp's.

It was the next day the kids and Fred and Hermione were visiting. Alice was asleep and Fp was holding his little boy. The door to their room slowly opened and the kids entered followed by Fred and Hermione. They all had balloons, flowers and teddy bears with them.   
\- Hey dad, Jughead whispered when he saw Alice.  
Jellybean came up to him.  
\- Hey Jellybelly, he said quite.   
Fred and Hermione stood silence and saw Fp with his kids. Betty slowly made her way to them.  
\- What's his name?   
But before he could answer they heard a voice.  
\- Wyatt Charles Smith Jones, Alice tired said.  
\- Mom, Betty said and went to hug her mother.  
\- How are you Alice? Hermione asked.  
\- Tired but good.  
\- Congrats Alice, Fp, Fred said.  
\- Thanks, Alice said.  
Fp went up to her and placed Wyatt in her arm.   
\- He is so beautiful, Betty said standing beside her mother.  
\- He is.  
Betty could see her mother watching her baby brother with so much love in her eyes. Alice looked up at her.  
\- Do you want to hold him?   
\- I don't know, she said unsurely.  
\- It's okay.  
\- Yeah  
Betty leaned down and slowly and carefully held Wyatt.   
\- He is so tiny!  
Hermione and Fred walked up to her. Hermione touched his little hand and Wyatt took a stronghold of her hand.   
She smiled widely.  
\- He is a strong one.   
\- Like his dad, Fred said.   
Betty placed a small kiss on his cheek.   
\- I'm your big sister, Betty said in a baby voice.   
\- And this is your aunt Hermione and uncle Fred.   
\- Hi Wyatt, Hermione said.

Alice saw Jughead standing a bit away from the group.   
\- Jughead, do you want to hold him?   
He looked at her when she spoke.   
\- Emm I don't know  
\- You can if you want  
\- Come on Juggie, Betty said.   
Jughead walked towards his girlfriend.   
\- You can hold him, he told her.  
\- Come on Jug,  
\- I don't know how, he confessed.   
\- Just support his head, Betty said.  
\- She carefully placed Wyatt in Jughead's arms and made sure his arm supported his head.   
\- He really is tiny.   
Fp watches his son with a big proud smile. He placed a kiss on Alice's head. 

Hermione stood at the bottom of the bed. Her head was on Fred's shoulder and his arms were secured around her waist. They watched the two teenagers hold the little baby. She turned her head to Alice.  
\- He is perfect.  
\- He really is, Fred insisted.  
Alice looked up at Fp and he nodded.  
\- We wanted to ask you something.  
\- What is it, Hermione said.  
\- We wondered if you two wanted to be his godparents?  
\- Are you serious? Hermione asked.  
\- Yes, we are.  
Hermione looked at Fred.  
\- Yes of course! She said.  
They both went up to the other couple and hugged them.  
\- Thank you, Fred said.   
\- We wouldn't have anyone else, Alice said.  
\- Just look out for Hermione, Fred warned.  
\- Why? Fp asked.  
\- She will spoil this child.  
\- Don't be silly Fred, I would spoil this kid no matter if I was his godmother or not.  
\- Of course, you will, Alice said knowing her best friend. 

\- Will they release you soon? Fred asked.  
\- Yes this afternoon, Fp answered.  
\- I can't wait to go home, Alice said.  
\- I know baby, Fp said and stroked her hair.   
She leaned into the touch.   
They heard a little cry and a panicked Jughead.   
\- Just bring him to me, Alice said gently.   
Jughead came up to her and handed her Wyatt.   
She held him close to her and rocked him.   
\- Did I do something? Jughead asked.   
\- No, I think he is just hungry.   
\- Oh okay.   
\- We should go, Hermione said.   
\- Yeah okay, Betty said.  
She walked to her mother and gave her an awkward hug trying not to hurt Wyatt.   
\- Bye mom, just call if you need anything.  
\- Okay honey.   
\- Bye Fp, Betty said.  
They all said their goodbyes and left the room. 

Alice then fed their little baby. She then held him and watches him as he slept.   
\- We created something perfect, didn't we? Fp asked.  
\- We definitely did, Alice said.  
\- Our babies are cute, he said and stroked Wyatt's cheek.   
\- Don't expect another one anytime soon, she glared at him.  
\- Yeah I know, I know, he smiled at her.   
\- We have to be much more careful from now on, he said and gained a smile from her.   
\- But we do have an amazing family, she said.  
\- Yeah, I already had 2 beautiful children and now this little nugget.  
\- Yeah baby  
\- And I love our family so much.  
\- Me too, she agreed.  
\- I'm so glad this happened Fp.  
\- Me too  
\- That we had a chance, I don't regret getting with Hal, I can't because that means I would regret my girls which I don't.  
\- I know what you mean.   
\- But I'm so happy to have you in my life now Fp because I love you to damn much to not live with you.   
\- Baby, I love you and have done it these past 25 years.   
He sat down on the bed and gave her a kiss.   
\- Lay with me, us.  
She moved to make room for him. He kicked his shoes off and laid beside her. He laid his hand around her and she put her head on his shoulder. He places kisses on her head.   
\- I love you too so much, he said.  
\- Me too.   
They laid there with their newborn baby and the three of them were soon fast asleep. Their little miracle was finally here and Fp and Alice couldn't be happier. They finally shared a child with the love of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally the little baby is here. I have no ide how labor worka I apologize id anything is wrong. I hope you like it and let's welcome Wyatt Charles Smith Jones to our family.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep reading to see bughead's reaction and just how Falice would handle a pregnancy now that they are together.


End file.
